


Fools Give You Reasons (Wise Men Never Try)

by allthislove



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, did somebody say ballroom dance competition au?, i said it i wanted this, im sorry... but im also not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthislove/pseuds/allthislove
Summary: “You’ve got something all the other girls will never have,” Sungyeon sings along, holding Yewon’s gaze, “and that’s my heart.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to lovelyebin for helping me flesh this out!!
> 
> Unedited, all mistakes are my own.

Sungyeon glances across the room for the fifth time since class started.

Nayoung had exactly forty days till the competition, and exactly no time to find students to join in. 

“Aren't you in glee club?” the older girl asked her a few days ago.

“It’s a college co-ed acapella performance group,” Sungyeon almost clarified, before realizing that would probably work against her rather than for her. She took the assumption and agreed to help— Nayoung’s been her friend long enough to not pass judgement anyway.

Within the group, though, there was hardly anyone she would want to meet outside of practice. Instead, she looks toward her drama class. Not the acting students — she’s had one too many rough encounters with them within productions — but the girl that always sits by the window, Kim Yewon.

They hadn’t talked besides the occasional morning greeting, but there were times when Yewon would pull her eyes away from the outside and look around and meet Sungyeon’s and give her a smile that would surely blind her if she looked too long.

They were strangers, but Sungyeon would very much like to change that.

Class ends before she realizes it. The students get up to leave, and as Yewon passes by, Sungyeon reaches her hand out.

Yewon smiles at her curiously.

Sungyeon mutters a goodbye lamely and runs off.

-

 

**D-37**

 

Biweekly classes meant that a second chance would present itself in a matter of days. And it does, with Sungyeon sitting a row closer to Yewon this time.

They’re watching a play adapted into film today, and the class is supposed to take notes on set design, but Sungyeon can’t help looking back at the other girl. Yewon, a good student, bobs her head up and down, going between watching the film and writing in her notebook.

Practice is this weekend, and it seems like Nayoung’s other friends had all gotten at least one person to join already.Siyeon was even roped in somehow— if Nayoung was bringing in the kid who got injured every other week, she must really need people.

 Something presumably funny happens on screen, and the class erupts in laughter. Sungyeon forces out a laugh of her own, but when she spots Yewon giggling it softens to something more genuine.

Class ends cleanly, meaning there was enough time to finish the film, but not enough time to have discussion. Her peers rush out the door, with one or two staying to actually speak to the professor. 

Yewon comes to her, finger sliding across Sungyeon’s desk as she stands before it. “Funny movie, huh?”

Sungyeon gapes at her slightly, frozen in her seat. She nods dumbly. “I wish it was a musical, though.” She says it truthfully, as snobby as it would sound from her. But Yewon giggles again, so as far as she’s concerned, snobby is good.

“No truer words can come from a bachelor of music student.” The smile on her lips never dims, and Sungyeon wonders how someone can be so happy on the time. “This performing arts kid agrees with you.” 

Yewon leaves no time for Sungyeon to process the information, as he phone rings and she runs off.

Sungyeon remains in her seat for another minute.

“Performing arts?”

-

 

**D-35**

 

Kyla’s mom offers to drive Sungyeon to practice, but she politely declines. Partially because she didn’t even know Kyla was part of it too, but mostly because she still hasn’t asked Yewon.

Two hours from the meeting time, Sungyeon hops on a bus to campus. The commute, an hour or so, feels like seconds as she drags her feet into the performing arts building. The chances that Yewon would be there on a Saturday are slim, now that she thinks about it, but she had no other leads to where she could be.

She turns a corner into the lounge and almost cries in relief when she spots her classmate. The relief turns into confusion, however, when she sees who Yewon is talking to.

Moments later, Sungyeon finds herself sitting shotgun in a car she knows too well. “I didn’t know you were friends.”

“Yewon went to high school with Kyungwon,” Nayoung says simply. “I didn’t know _you_ were friends.”

Sungyeon just laughs, because she doesn’t know if she can call them that. She doesn’t dare turn to Yewon in the backseat, unsure of what expression she would find.

The rest of the ride is in silence, even when Sungyeon’s favorite songs come on the radio. She can feel Nayoung sending her mildly worried looks whenever they come to a stoplight — usually, she would be telling Sungyeon to be quiet — and she knows she’ll be getting questioned at a later time.

The first day of practice isn’t really a day of practice. Nayoung makes them sit in a circle and introduce themselves. Sungyeon recognizes most of them already, having met or at least seen them through Nayoung before. It’s a little awkward, because as her turn comes up, she realizes the person she knows least is Yewon.

“Hi guys, I’m Bae Sungyeon. I’m twenty years old, and I’m working towards a bachelor of music, performance major.” A chorus of greetings fly towards her, but she only hears the girl beside her, who goes up next.

“Hello everyone, I’m Kim Yewon! I’m also twenty, and I’m also a performance major, but just for a bachelor of arts.” The circle claps, some more loudly than others, Sungyeon notes as she spots Kyungwon in the corner of her eye with red hands. “I hope we can all be friends!”

The room responds enthusiastically, like they were all already good friends. As Nayoung wraps up introductions, Yewon turns to Sungyeon and flashes a smile a little more shy than the one she usually has, and it hits her that they _were_ all friends— that Yewon was specifically talking to her.

Nayoung makes the pairs right before dismissing them, and it’s only then that Sungyeon finds the courage to return the smile.

-

 

**D-28**

 

Sungyeon learns that Nayoung attracts, for the most part, great dancers as friends. Between the ten of them, Kyla and Eunwoo are the least experienced. Kyla picks up scarily fast, memorizing the basics on the first day of real practice. Eunwoo less so, but she tries her best.

Sungyeon learns that the great dancers Nayoung attracts are also the the most playful, energetic people either of them have ever met. Eunwoo makes poses in front of the mirror wall with Yebin and Siyeon, while Kyungwon goes through a cycle of propping her leg up on Minkyung’s shoulder to tie her shoelaces and having them come undone right after.

The rest of them, to their credit, are all practicing hard. Nayoung is making everyone learn a little of every dance in case of emergencies or substitutions, and teaches them hands-on one by one.

Yewon’s learning now, but as Sungyeon watches them, she begins to think this is something closer to a refresher course for her classmate.

“She’s good, isn’t she?” Sungyeon looks to her side as Kyungwon plops down, leaning against the wall. She notices the older girl’s shoelaces tied in an excessively complicated knot, but doesn’t comment on it.

“It’s like she was born to dance,” she mumbles, not catching herself till the words are already out of her mouth. “I mean—“ 

“I know what you mean. I think so too.” Kyungwon watches them fondly. A little too fond to be without purpose, Sungyeon thinks, and feels Kyungwon’s follow up before she even says it. “I like you, Sungyeon, but if we’re rivals here I want you to know I won’t hold back.”

“I-It’s not like that,” Sungyeon sputters. Sure, Yewon was pretty and she wants to know her better, but stranger to friend was enough for now… right?

“Please, I see the way you’re looking at them.” Kyungwon nods her head towards the practicing pair, and Sungyeon’s ears burn in embarrassment. “I understand, I do. But my heart is set. Nayoung unnie will be mine…hopefully.”

Sungyeon blinks. “…Nayoung unnie?”

“What?” Kyungwon stares at her, genuinely confused, until it sinks in. “Oh…Yewon?”

“What?”

Sungyeon and Kyungwon don’t look in each other’s direction for the rest of practice.

-

 

**D-21**

 

Of all the dances assigned, Sungyeon thinks the one she received with Yewon is one of the more dangerous ones. They’re working through it together, and Yewon tries to put as little dips and drops as possible but there are some that can’t be helped. They’re doing the jive, after all.

Their routine is simple but fast paced, going along with the song they chose. Yewon choreographs it with only a few pointers from Nayoung. Sungyeon thinks its perfect, but she may be a bit biased— Yewon pulls her close quite often.

The dangerous part comes in when Yewon, bless her soul, hovers her hand over Sungyeon’s waist instead of placing it there firmly. Sungyeon slides a little more than intended, with only her reflexes preventing her from falling. The other girls notice too, but no one says a word, only watching more carefully each time it happens.

It surprises everyone when the pair doing the waltz of all dances is the one to get injured instead— but then they realize it’s Siyeon so it should’ve been expected.

Kyla apologizes profusely to everyone, even though they all knew it was Siyeon to trip and fall.

“What was it this time?” Sungyeon hears Nayoung ask her quietly.

“Illa was too close and I got nervous,” Siyeon replies, quieter than Sungyeon has ever heard her.

Nayoung sighs and ruffles the girl’s hair, before turning to the group. “This just means we won’t have a junior division. We’re still good.”

-

 

**D-14**

 

“…I love Yebin too but Eunwoo was my partner and it wasn’t fair. She wasn’t paying attention to me! I had no choice but to do this. May we meet again Unnie… in a better time.” Nayoung finishes the letter, reading it in a monotone voice the entire time.

“P.S.I think I left my pink hoodie in the practice room, can you give me that in class?” Kyungwon reads over Nayoung’s shoulder. “Wow, she’s serious about this.”

Sungyeon glances over and finds Eunwoo sulking in the corner, Yewon comforting her.

“We’re…” Nayoung looks around at her remaining team, trying to keep morale up. “We’re still good.” 

-

 

**D-7**

 

Minkyung leaves a letter this time. Or rather, she leaves a piece of paper that reads “Yebin’s too short. My neck was hurting constantly looking down.” taped to Nayoung’s locker. 

Yebin occupies the corner for a few minutes before coming up with an idea. She calls someone and in a matter of minutes, Eunwoo is back at the practice room.

“We’ll be partners!” Yebin says proudly, high Eunwoo. “We’ll do the tango!”

Nayoung doesn’t give them a response, instead turning to Sungyeon and Yewon. She puts a hand on each of their shoulders. “I’m entering you in the advanced division.”

“But—“

“Please?” Nayoung looks tired, and when she’s tired she loosens up and reminds everyone that she’s just twenty four. Without realizing it herself, she pouts at her youngest teammates. “I know you can do it.”

Sungyeon opens her mouth to protest some more, but Yewon takes her hand. “We’ll do it.”

-

 

**D-5**

 

While their original danced was clean and polished, being in the advanced division meant that a little more oomph was needed. Sungyeon takes Yewon home to practice some more.

Her apartment was hardly the best space to practice ballroom dancing,  but it’s good enough to suffice.

“Homey,” Yewon comments when she walks through the front door. “We’re both performance majors, you know. We probably could have gotten permission to practice in the theatre.”

“I… hadn’t thought of that.” Sungyeon just enough composure not to slap herself in the forehead. “I feel silly.”

“Don’t be! I like this.” Yewon smiles. “It means we’re friends.”

Sungyeon looks back at her, confused, but the other girl is already setting up the music.

Their song is a cute one Yewon found while browsing the internet. A youthful love song that expressed itself even beyond language, or so Yewon says. Sungyeon wonders if she just finds the artist cute, but it was none of her business to ask. She thinks.

They change the bridge before the final chorus to have a little more bounce to it.

“You’ve got something all the other girls will never have,” Sungyeon sings along, holding Yewon’s gaze, “and that’s my heart.”

Yewon dips her, and Sungyeon’s learned by now to not lean back all the way. But instead of continuing the dance, she keeps them in that position.

“What are you doing?” Yewon asks, smile dropping for the first time. She doesn’t force Sungyeon to move, and keeps her hand ghosting under her.

Sungyeon merely leans back slowly till Yewon’s hand is pressed against her.

“We’re already friends,” she whispers, _so the only thing ahead is something more._

 -

 

**D-Day**

 

The original team meet up at the site of the competition. Siyeon and Kyla are expected, as Nayoung asked them to record the performances for her future classes. Minkyung and Jieqiong, on the other hand...

“You joined another team?” Kyungwon points an accusing finger at Minkyung. “And of all teams, _hers_?!”

Nayoung steels her gaze, directing it at the woman smirking beside Minkyung. “Kim.”

“Im.”

Eunwoo whispers something to Yebin, who shrugs.

“You’re going down today, Im. I took your star pupils.”

Their leader shakes her head and smiles confidently. “Don’t underestimate my girls.”

-

 

The competition starts with a dance from the previous winners.

Ariyoshi Risa and Kim Sohye make their way to the middle of the dance floor.

No one actually pays attention to their routine — some actually look away from it — but there is one redeeming factor in the form of a live performer singing their song.

Nayoung remains unfazed, but the rest of the team look at Sungyeon in shock as she takes the stage. Yewon in particular, with a pleasantly surprised smile. Sungyeon smiles back, eyes on her from the first note.

  _Some enchanted evening, you may see a stranger_

_You may see a stranger across a crowded room_

_And somehow you know, you know even then_

_That somewhere you'll see her again and again_

 -

 

Beginner division goes first, and Yebin and Eunwoo completely blow their round to do an apology performance for Minkyung and Jieqiong. Kyungwon flags down a server to ask for some calming tea for Nayoung.

Yewon pulls Sungyeon into her arms as soon as she changes into her outfit.

“Hold it there, it’s not our turn yet.” Sungyeon laughs, but freezes when Yewon leans in. She feels the other girl’s lips breath tickle her cheek before giving it a quick peck and pulling away.

“It’s been our turn for a while,” Yewon says softly, and Sungyeon knows she doesn’t mean the competition.

-

 

Nayoung and Kyungwon dance the rumba for the first of their team’s advanced pairs. Their routine is the perfect blend of sensual and powerful. Emphasis on sensual— Minkyung, having quit the other team, runs over to cover Siyeon and Kyla’s eyes.

The music ends and the two rush off the floor, with Kyungwon sending Sungyeon a wink. Sungyeon doesn’t know whether to feel proud, uncomfortable, or both.

-

 

Nayoung’s rival — Sungyeon never caught her name — throws her round as well, though to do a cute routine with her partner rather than dedicating it to someone in the audience.

Their team is almost guaranteed the win. She can feel it, Yewon can feel it, the rest of the girls can too.

“Just have fun,” Nayoung says to them, grinning.

Yewon nearly trips running onto the floor in excitement, and Sungyeon laughs, following after her. They get into their starting position, with Sungyeon holding her arm out and Yewon bending forward to kiss her hand.

“Hey.” Yewon looks up at her moments before the song starts, feigning shyness. “Can I be your gentleman?”

“No,” Sungyeon breathes, but her smile spoils the follow up. “but you can just be mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> A special gift for a special friend! If there are any similarities to that one Suite Life episode where they joined a dance competition... it's completely intentional :)
> 
> The song SungYewon dance to is Gentleman by Will Jay! A super cute song, just like them~
> 
> (Also just to clarify the NaKyung isn't as saucy as I made it seem they were just m*king o*t I apologize... this is a Pure fic)
> 
> En...joy...!!!


End file.
